The inherent complexity of business scenarios, which can include one or more business processes, and their implementation in business software solutions, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and the like can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process and scenario models in the software landscape. Indeed, these complex business processes may include dozens, if not hundreds or more, steps, making it difficult for the end-user and the enterprise to manage. Moreover, these processes can include components generated by a variety of entities, making the management of the enterprise even more challenging.